Hidden Emotions
by Mivichu
Summary: Tohru isn't as happy as she appears to be. But what could possibly bothering her? Kyo is determined to figure it out, even if it kills him. KyoxTohru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Baskets. Nope, nope.

A/N: Heyyyy. So um, this is my first time writing a fic in like...forever. Actually, this is a fic that I'd wrote on my other account, I happened to read over it and started getting ideas. Sooo I figured I'd try and start writing again. :3 Annnd hopefully my writing skills haven't died. . . ;

Tohru has been living with the Sohmas for three years now and she had grown closer to them. Especially Kyo, ever since she saw his true form they've grown so much closer and spent a lot more time together than they had before.

It took a lot of time, but Kyo was slowly beginning to open up to Tohru, just a little. That made her happy to know when Kyo had something on his mind instead of keeping it to himself he would come and talk to her about it. Of course he still had the same attitude around the others and kept to himself at times.

Kyo felt that he could trust Tohru that's why he was starting to open up to her. She was always there for him when he needed her and he found it very easy to talk with her. Tohru would listen to what he had to say and then somehow managed to say exactly what he needed to hear.

When his master Kazuma removed his bracelet, he expected Tohru to run away from him and never come back, because of the hideous creature that he would become.. The last thing he had wanted was for Tohru to see that side of him, he never thought she actually would and still wished she hadn't even though things hadn't changed between them. He had been so afraid that she would runaway from him and reject him, the last thing he wanted, especially after all he had been through.

Instead she came and looked for him, told him she wanted to stay with him and spend time with him, those words meant a lot to him, anyone else would have left him without a second thought. Tohru didn't have to stay with him no one was forcing her to, she was staying on her own free will, that showed Kyo that she did care.

Kyo and Tohru were walking home from school one afternoon Yuki had to stay after and do some work with the student council members. They walked beside each other in silence.

Lately Tohru had been acting different from the way she usually was. She kept to herself and barely talked unless she was spoken to, she barely even smiled, if she did it was a weak one, which was very unusual for her. She would cook, clean, and do whatever else needed to be done around the house before going into her room and staying in there for the rest of the day.

Shigure had said she may be getting sick, but Kyo knew that wasn't it. Something was really bothering her and he wanted to know what it was so he could help her just like she always helped him. Tohru was always helping him and he wanted to return the favor, and for once do something nice for her.

Kyo looked over at Tohru who was walking with her head lowered. Shaking his head he rested his hand on her shoulder causing her to blink looking up at him.

"What's your problem?"

"Huh…oh um, what do you mean? Nothings wrong with me I'm fine Kyo, really!"

Tohru put on a smile and Kyo could see right through it and tell it was fake. He rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not stupid I know something's bothering you,"

"I…I don't know what your talking about Kyo I'm fine."

Tohru bit her bottom lip looking away trying her best not to meet his gaze. Something was wrong with her but she didn't want to tell Kyo, she didn't want anyone to know what was bothering her. Emotions were built up inside of her that for the longest time she had been trying to hide and keep to herself.

Obviously they were beginning to show and sooner or later she was going to have to explain herself whether she liked it or not. There was no way she could keep it to herself, whether it was Kyo, Yuki, or Shigure even it didn't matter they'd find out and she would have to explain.

"Tohru you worry about other people more than you worry about yourself, you help others but never really get anything in return. For once why not let someone help you, don't keep things yourself," Kyo took a deep breath and sighed. "Your…your feelings are important to me too you know."

Tohru stared up at Kyo who was looking the opposite direction at the ground. It was rare to hear Kyo say such things and she couldn't help but smile from hearing him say it. In a way he was right, she shouldn't keep things to herself, it would only make things worse on her part in the long run. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed softly, she might as well let him know what it was that was bothering her. It was time for her to actually sit and think of herself, just one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Mm, yeah. So, let me know what you think, kay? I apologize for any grammar errors or OOCness. That and its kinda short too...I promise to make the next muuuuch longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket's.

Kyo glanced over at Tohru who was looking at him with a weak smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what's botherin' you or are you just going to sit there with that smile on your face?"

Tohru bit her bottom lip lowering her head, her hair falling over her shoulder, shadowing the mixed emotions that were on her face. She was starting to have second thoughts on telling what was bothering her. As always, the last thing she wanted to be a burden.

"S-sorry." She spoke softly, barely audible.

"Can I ask you something Tohru?" Kyo asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Sure…go ahead and ask." Tohru responded lifting her head to look up at him, curious as to what it was that he had to ask her.

"Your mom died a few years ago, and your father before that, so how is it that you manage to smile the way you do? You've been through so much I don't see how you can always smile and be happy the way you are. "

Tohru whimpered slightly and lowered her head, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. Immediately, Kyo slapped his forehead regretting that he had said that the way he did, as usual he spoke before thinking of what he had said.

"I have to be happy…for everyone. I don't want to be a burden, so I though that if I hid how I was really feeling from everyone I'd be okay."  
Kyo turned his back to Tohru trying to think of what to say to her. He didn't want to end up saying something stupid like he usually did.

"Keeping things to yourself isn't good for you," Kyo rubbed the back of his neck slightly thinking of what he had just said. It was true, but he was just as bad as she was. "Just know Tohru that if anything is bothering you that you can come and talk to me or someone. If you want that is, alright?"

There was no answer just the sound of a small thud. Kyo turned around slightly to see Tohru lying on the ground. He blinked and rushed over to her side kneeling down next to her poking her side lightly.

"Tohru?"

Her breathing was heavy, sweat droplets falling down her forehead.  
"Damn it!"

Quickly placing one arm under her head and the other under her legs he lifted her up, careful to keep her body away from his so he wouldn't transform. Carefully but quickly he made his way back home. He was attempting to not worry and tried not to panic, panicking always made things a lot worse than they actually were.

Kyo ran up to the door of the house and kicked it down walking inside looking around. Shigure blinked looking up from the book he was reading.

"Really Kyo, must you break the door just to get in? Shigure looked at Tohru then at Kyo walking over to them.

"What have the two of you been up to?"

"Don't start pervert! I…I think Tohru is sick."

Shigure stood and walked over to Tohru resting his palm on forehead sliding them down to her cheeks.

"My she's burning up. Lie her down Kyo and I'll call Hari and see what's wrong with her."

Kyo hurried upstairs and stretched her out on her bed wiping the sweat that was rolling down her face. He became worried. What if something bad were to happen to her? This was the second time something like this had happened to her only the first time wasn't as bad as it was now. It took thirty minutes for Hatori to arrive. When he walked into the room Kyo instantly moved out of his way from the spot where he was sitting and watched Hatori as he carefully examined Tohru.

"Tell me what happened exactly Kyo."

"We were talking and she just collapsed all of a sudden."

"She just collapsed?" Hatori looked up at Kyo who was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

"That's what I just said!"

"I see…and what were you two talking about?"

"That's not really none of your damn business." Kyo snapped narrowing his eyes. He had wanted to keep what him and Tohru talked about between the two of them.

"Do you want Tohru to feel better?" Hatori spoke calmly ignoring the tone of Kyo's voice.

"We were just talking about what ever the hell it is that has been bothering her."

"What's been bothering her?"

"She hasn't been herself, she does is cook, work, and sit shut up in here."  
Hatori nodded his head slightly and began to put his things away Kyo stared at him as he did so.

"So what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong. Not physically anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't anything wrong with her body or anything like that, Kyo. The problem is that she is suffering from emotions that she has kept built up inside of her. There is no medicine that I can give her to help her feel better. She had to get better on her own," Hatori put the rest of his things away and stood. Kyo watched him blinking confused.

"Then what the hell is supposed to help her feel better?"

"The one cure, Kyo, is the comfort of another.. Figure it out on your own. Keep an eye on her and let me know if there are anymore problems."

With that Hatori left closing the door behind him. Kyo watched him leave before moving back to his spot on the floor in front of her bed, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other, resting his elbow on his knee and chin on the palm of his hand.

Kyo understood what Hatori meant without having to think too much about it. Tohru kept everything built up inside her for so long without talking to anyone and it was too much for her.

He couldn't imagine how she must have felt. Maybe she was feeling the same way he did, only differently. Whatever it was he planned on doing what he could to help Tohru get better and become truly happy.

AN: Well here is the second chapter. :D Got it up quicker than I thought I would. Thank you for the reviews that made me happy. Annd quite a few people marked my story even if they didn't review it so that made me happy too. Teehee. Please review, suggestions are welcome. I promise I'll update again soon sometime this weekend.


End file.
